militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Wing of the Armed Forces of Malta
|alliance= |allegiance= |branch= Air Wing of the Armed Forces of Malta |type= |size= 13 aircraft (2 leased by Italy) |alliance= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |commander1_label= Lieutenant Colonel Claudio Spiteri |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Roundel |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Fin flash |aircraft_patrol=Britten-Norman Islander, Beechcraft Super King Air, Aérospatiale SA316B Alouette III, Agusta-Bell AB 212 |aircraft_recon= Aérospatiale SA316B Alouette III, Agusta-Bell AB 212 |aircraft_trainer=Scottish Aviation Bulldog |aircraft_transport=Britten-Norman Islander, Beechcraft Super King Air }} The Air Wing of the Armed Forces of Malta is the aerial component of the current Maltese military. The Air Wing has responsibility for the security of Maltese airspace, conducts maritime patrol and Search and Rescue duties, and provides military assistance to other government departments of Malta. The Air Wing of the Armed Forces is based at the AFM terminal at the Malta International Airport. History While Malta has a rather long tradition of military aviation within its territory, including the housing of Royal Air Force bases and squadrons during World War Two, the nation had no official military aviation of its own until gaining independence in 1964 (and the building of an independent national military that followed). The Air Wing was founded as an operational branch of the Armed Forces of Malta in the early 1970s. The Air Wing serves primarily as a support branch of the ground forces and Maritime Squadron of the AFM and has so far never operated combat aircraft. The Air Wing's current Commanding Officer is Colonel Mark Anthony Said. Current structure The main divisions of the Air Wing are : * The Air Wing Headquarters - Tasked with command, control, and coordination of the air wing's divisions and sub-units, in order to ensure unit readiness for responding to various operational requirements, both locally and overseas. * The Headquarters Squadron - Provides logistical and service support to the other sub-units of the AFM Air Wing. It is responsible for transport management, logistics procurement, and human resources administration required for the air wing's daily duties and commitments. The Integrated Logistics Division within the Headquarters Squadron is tasked with ensuring of the stocking up of all aircraft parts and aircraft maintenance documenation. * The Operations Squadron - The main operations element of the AFM's Air Wing, in charge of utilizing the aircraft inventory. It consists of three subdivisions : ** The Fixed Wing Flight - In charge of coastal and offshore patrolling, sighting and reporting of irregular migration at sea and interdiction, fisheries patrols, and several other varied flight duties. ** The Rotary Wing Flight - Handles all helicopter operations, ranging from offshore casualty evacuation and rescue to air ambulance as well as patient transfer between the Islands' two main hospitals. It also provides assistance to other government entities as required. ** The Rescue Section - A small unit of soldiers and rescue personnel specially trained for rescue operations on land and at sea. Each rescue-swimmer is qualified in first aid, life saving, and other specialist skills. Membership in the unit requires a high level of physical fitness. * The Support Squadron - By far the largest of the Air Wing's divisions, the Support Squadron is in charge of the maintenance of the aircraft inventory. The ground crew personnel are also responsible for aircraft and equipment handling on the ground, emergency fire fighting, aircraft marshalling, aircraft towing, aircraft refuelling, and other essential line duties. List of aircraft Below is a list of aircraft currently operated by the Armed Forces of Malta Air Wing. The Air Wing operates a total of 8 fixed-wing aircraft and 5 helicopters. Since its founding, the Air Wing has never operated any jet-powered or combat aircraft. Retired Aircraft The aircraft are listed in chronological order by date of retirement. *Agusta-Bell 47 - Three former West German army Agusta-Bell 47s (version AB.47G-2) were delivered to Malta in March 1972. In 1975-1976, they received an overhaul in Bergamo, Italy. While in service, they were used for patrolling and Search and Rescue duties. The aircraft were retired in 1997 and gradually sold off by the end of the decade. *Agusta-Bell AB.206A - One AB.206A was donated by Libya and delivered on the 4th June 1973. It was operated mainly for Search and Rescue duties and was eventually sold in November 1997. *Cessna O-1 Bird Dog - A total of five aircraft were acquired from the Italian Army via the USA. They were delivered in January and February 1992 and served in the AFM Air Wing until March 2000, after which they were sold to civilian operators. One example was sold to the Malta Aviation Museum. All five aircraft were used for coastal patrol, Search and Rescue duties and pilot training. *Bell 47G-2 - One former West German army Bell 47 (version 47G-2) was delivered to Malta in March 1972. In 1975-1976, it received an overhaul in Bergamo, Italy. Used for patrolling and Search and Rescue duties. The aircraft was retired and stored in February 2002. *Breda Nardi Hughes NH-500M - Italian license-built version of the Hughes NH-500E (manufactured by Breda Nardi before its merger with Agusta). Two Hughes 500M were obtained from the Italian Guardia Di Finanza and delivered to the Air Wing in June 1992. They were used for Search and Rescue and patrol duties and were retired and stored in February 2002 and September 2004. *CASA C-212 Aviocar – The Air Wing operated a single example in 2009.Hoyle 2010, p. 42. It was leased for only 3 months by a Luxembourg-based company and had previously served in the Swedish Navy in an anti-submarine patrol role. References External links *Overview of the AFM Air Wing at the official AFM website *Overview of AFM AW aircraft at the official AFM website Malta Category:Military of Malta